ffviiirpfandomcom-20200214-history
SeeD Cursus
The SeeD Cursus '''is the process by which prospective students, '''Juniors and Cadets, become full-fledged SeeD, instructors, or mercenaries. Applying for SeeD Applying for the SeeD-specialized training program takes little. The student must be aged between five and fifteen, or transfer later on from another Garden. Usually, parental counselling and approval is needed, but Balamb Garden has a policy of hosting orphans. Ages 5 to 15 : Junior Classes From ages 5 to 15, students are known as Junior Classmen. They follow an elementary training, common to all Gardens, as well as some training relative to their Gardens. At such, in Balamb Garden, people focus more on Para-Magic usage. They are in Junior years, which are NOT '''numbered. Ages 15 to 20 : Cadetship At age 15, students may begin with the full, advanced military training. They are automatically put in First Year, and their training carries on until age 20. Years actually have the same trunk teachings; however as one progresses, they get more experienced and confident, and usually are taught advanced versions of what they have seen the precedent years. '''As of FF8+30 years, people over 15 but under 20 may enter Garden and are automatically put in First Year. Age 15-16 or more : First Year Age 16-17 or more : Second Year Age 17-18 or more: Third Year Age 18-19 or more: Fourth Year Ages 19-20 or more: Fifth Year The years spent from ages 5 to 15 are not comptabilized, which means a character who joined at age 5 and one who joined at age 10 would be both First Year when hitting 15. Outcomes A student may pass the SeeD test at any time at the end of any year. This means someone in First Year and someone in Fifth Year might find themselves in the same squad when the time comes. However, someone in Fifth Year has much more chances to pass than someone in First Year. This usually brings a compromise; take the test early and have more chances to pass it again, or maximise your skills and take it at the very end of your cursus. Usually, the test is first taken in Third Year. SeeD applicants need to pass, at the end of the year, a written test. Only those who pass this test may be allowed further. They afterwards need to prove their physical ability by executing some task, with the help of instructors, and suceeding. Afterwards, they are sent onto a real mission, usually an easy grade mission. It has happened in the past that SeeD cadets were dispatched on bigger-scale missions, like the Battle of Dollet thirty years ago (which marked the first gunblade user to join SeeD). Students who SUCEED the test become SeeD and may pursue Instructor training, and are no longer considered students; however, they are entrusted with the responsibilities of SeeD members, notably the defence of Balamb Garden. Some may become Instructors and teach instead at Garden, however they are SeeD members of their own rights. Students who FAIL the test may continue on training until they suceed. If they FAIL the test by Fifth Year, they are not allowed for another year, and must indeed leave the Garden. Usually, Garden facility members try their best to make something of these people, and such fighters usually enroll in armies, police or defense groups around the world. Transfers Some students begin in one school and finish in another. Notable, people wishing to join the ranks of SeeD, or specialize in Para-Magic, must transfer at some point to Balamb Garden. Such people are said to transfer to Garden, and are colloquially refered to as transies. Some transies may study their whole time in another Garden and simply take the SeeD tests at Balamb Garden; if they fail, they may continue their training in Balamb Garden or in their original one, at their discretion.